


Purpose

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: After she makes a careless comment and brings up some bad memories, Ana doesn't want Maiev to be alone tonight.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> This is 29/31 for my collection, I'm only doing these till the end of October 2018 because the generator is running thin, but that's not to say I won't revisit some of these concepts again.

“Thank you for your assistance, Captain Amari.” Maiev said. The day was won, this battle for one of the worlds in the Nexus was over. It had been hard fought, but with the sharpshooter’s healing darts they had made it through.

“It was no trouble.” Ana replied.

“That it may be, but we owe the battle to you today.” She said, wanting Ana to accept the compliment. She sighed. “I am heading off now to…” she stopped, her watch had ended. Her charge now a warden of his own. “I do not know.”

“You don’t know? That doesn’t sound much like the Maiev I just fought alongside.” Ana said.

“My purpose is over.”

“There is no one waiting for you?” She asked.

“No, my prisoner is free to go.”

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.” Ana said.

“No, never.” She answered.

“Was there no one?”

Images flashed before Maiev’s eyes, a great tower of black stone and green light, a loyal friend and confidant astride a wolf, rocks falling around her. The gift of teleportation, given to her by the Goddess Elune herself, felt more like a curse to this day.

Maiev reached up and removed her helmet. She shut her eyes and forced herself to breathe slowly.

“I’m sorry.” Ana said, placing a comforting hand on her back. “I should know better than most to not bring up memories that would best be left buried.”

“No, it’s ok.” It wasn’t, but she didn’t want Ana to feel guilty.

After a few seconds of silence, Ana spoke again.

“Come with me.” She said, voice filled with concern. “Please.”

Maiev knew that even if she could dissuade the sniper, she didn’t want to.

“Ok.”

They both stepped through the portal that would take Ana back to Watchpoint Gibraltar.

 

They exited in a sparsely furnished apartment overlooking the ocean.

“First we should get you out of that Armour.” She heard Ana say. Maiev breathed in, the salty air fairly alien to her.

“Yes, thank you.” Maiev said, she turned and put her helmet on a wooden table. She reached up to undo the buckled that held her shoulder armour and cloak. They came loose and she gripped the front edges of the armour, carefully raising it above her head and putting it onto the…

“Ana, do you have something like an armour rack where I could store this?” she asked.

“Not exactly, but I’ll see.” She left and returned a few minutes later, some portable floodlights on metal poles in her hands. “Will these do?”

“Yes, thank you.” Maiev said as she hung the cloak and shoulder guards off one of the solid lights.

The rest of the process of doffing her amour went smoother. Her breastplate followed the cloak onto the other light, her arm guards went next to her helmet, while her thigh guards were fine next to her boots on the floor.

Beneath her armour was a layer of padding, then leathers, and then cloth.

“I’m surprised you can move beneath all that, let along jump three metres into the air.” Ana said. She had changed into casual clothes. Just a light top and some breezy pants. She made her way to a cabinet and withdrew a pitcher of water.

“It takes thousands of years, but I managed to do it.” Maiev said. She looked down at herself, scars criss-crossed a body that some would describe as ‘Man-ish’, she pushed that part of herself down. Ana poured some glasses and came over to Maiev.

“You must have an intensive skincare regime to remain so beautiful.” Ana said, and sat down on a couch. She patted beside her as an invitation. “You must tell me about it.”

Maiev was confused, was she getting mixed signals? Was this attractive woman flirting with her? But she sat nevertheless.

“You’d be the first to ask.” She said.

“Nonsense.” She said and handed one of the glasses to Maiev. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“Tell me about this place.” Maiev said to break the silence.

“This is my apartment, it’s on a little cape off of a larger country.”

“Now Its my turn to say that ‘that wasn’t what I meant’” She said.

“It’s also located inside one of the Watchpoints for Overwatch.” Ana smiled slightly and moved to the relevant information. “Overwatch is an international agency dedicated to stopping a coming war between Humans, the original inhabitants of this planet, and Omnics, robots.”

“A peacekeeping organisation.” Maiev said, “And you still fight like that?”

“I’ll have you know I’m just as proficient at using my voice as my fists.”

Maiev chuckled.

“And how about you, what do you do in your realm?”

“I don’t know.” She said. She had known, for ten thousand years she had known, now she wasn’t so sure. Even after the escape, during the pursuit she had had purpose. A purpose that lead her Wardens to their deaths.

“Does it have anything to do with…” Ana paused. “Back there?”

Maiev nodded slowly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but I shall.” She said, sighing as she sank a little lower into the couch. “Her name was Naisha.”

 


End file.
